A Day Ruined By Demons
by doyoufeellikeyourfallingdown
Summary: A Tag for Devil's Trap. The scene when Sam takes a beating with a different twist. Sam Angst


Well, hello! Long time no see!

Well, I am 99 sure that you all hate me by now for like ditching you guys, and I will TOTALLY understand if no one reviews cause I haven't reviewed anyone's story in like FOREVER (which I apologize for too!), but I just really needed to write this because of that ATROCIOUS cliffhanger we were left with! Well, this story isn't about the cliffhanger, but it is about Devil's Trap!

I DO have a reason for not writing or reviewing though. Two months ago, I was in a car crash with my sister. A mini van hit the passenger-side of the car (lucky me!) on the Route 1 intersection of my town. I have just recently woken up from my light coma with a nearly healed broken arm and a broken leg. So now I am home and resting. I'm suppose to be catching up on my school work right now but I watched Salvation and DEVIL'S TRAP instead! OH! And read a few great stories nudges Michelle P. ! Well, enough about me, on to the story! Yay! This is SO overdue!

OK, I am pretty much exhausted right now, so it kidda sucks. But that's ok! I just have to ease back into writing gently!

Warning! Spoilers!

Takes place right after they save John and they are climbing down the fire escape.

_Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump_

The sound of his own heart threatening to break though his ribs was pounding menacingly in Sam Winchester's ears.

He climbed quickly down the ladder with one hand as the other supported his drugged father from above. Finally, below him, Dean grabbed John and helped him down the last few steps to the ground.

Sam hastily jumped down the final steps of the ladder and went to go help Dean support their father. He would have helped too, but Dean gave him one of his many characteristic looks saying 'I got him, go be watch out or something.'

And that's what Sam did. The young hunter knew that Dean was probably just trying to protect him by sending him ahead because, in Dean's mind, the demon would attack the weakest first, but it still upset him.

_"Why do I always have to be watch-"_

But his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden excruciating pain impacting his side.

Sam's initial thought was that a car had driven out of the deserted alleyway to his left and into his now falling body. However, this assumption was quickly replaced when he felt hands grabbing his wrist and kneeing him in the stomach, quickening his descent.

With the added speed, his legs and butt were the first to make contact with the cold asphalt, immediately followed by a sickening thud as his brain smacked against his skull.

And then came the punches.

Each one was like a wrecking ball plummeting into his cheeks, splintering the bones.

The young hunter's protection mechanisms soon kicked in and he put his arms up weakly in defense, but not before his attacker had landed three knockout hits. He soon discovered his arms were raised in vain, for they were slowly lowered back to the ground as his world began to blend together in a mess of pain and colors, red the most prevailing.

Lost in this disarray, Sam nearly missed the brief respite as the redundant punches paused. He laid his head down on the asphalt and let his eyes slide shut, figuring that his brother had come to his rescue.

Yet his heavy eyelids almost popped open in surprise when the hits started coming again, now with more furiousity than ever.

He would have spared a though about Dean's health, but his body surrendered to the darkness without his consent.

Dean nearly staggered under his father's weight as he dragged him behind the leading form of his little brother.

"_God damn demons,"_ he thought, _"Always ruining my day."_

He was about to share his not-so-new found knowledge with Sam when a quick movement in front of him drew Dean's attentions to itself.

In a movement as fast as lightning, his little brother had been tackled to the ground.

Frozen in shock, Dean only realized that he should do something when the blows from the attacker started to draw blood from Sam's face.

Hands nearly shaking in panic for his brother, Dean gently dropped his father to the ground and ran to Sam's aid.

Soon, Dean had reached his brother's side and, with fury pumping in his blood, he kicked the attacker in the chin with enough force to kill a man.

A smirk had nearly reached Dean's lips as the attacker stopped mauling his brother, but it disappeared as the man's eyes snapped open, showing heir black, soulless pits.

Before Dean even had time to think about how the man had survived the fatal kick, the attacker nodded his head to the side and Dean suddenly found himself soaring thought the air.

Dean felt slightly dazed as the glass windshield splintered underneath his falling weight.

He laid there for a moment, the darkness sitting warmly at the edge of his vision, inviting him kindly to let his eyes slide shut, to let his world slip away, to leave his problems for another day, to let that guy kill his baby brother.

The darkness was gone before Dean could even finish the last thought. Ignoring the slight pain in his head from the impact, Dean pushed himself up off the dented car and whipped the colt out of the back of his pants.

"Good thing I didn't listen to the Geekboy over there," Dean thought with a small, sad smirk.

Squinting one eye and restricting his fingers around the trigger, Dean didn't even flinch as he took a human life in exchange for his brother.

Dean stood for a moment, watching as the electricity crackled through the demon-possessed man. Finally the last spark went out and he fell, sprawled on his back as the thick blood seeped through the penny-sized hole in his forehead.

The older brother took a moment to feel a slight sympathy for the man that use to own that body, but his those thoughts were snatched away as he heard the too-shallow breathing of his brother. In two large steps he was at the side of his brother's bloodied form.

"Sammy," he said as he reached out with a trembling hand, lightly shaking his brother's shoulders. His heart pounded furiously in his chest and his blood thumped through his ears. Sam moaned and Dean let out a mangled sigh.

"_At least he's alive. Focus on that. But you have to get him and dad out of here!"_ Not knowing what else to do, he grabbed the front of Sam's jacket and pulled him to his feet. The younger boy's head lolled back for a second before rolling weakly to rest on his chest.

"Come on, Sammy! Wake up," Dean ordered, desperate. But no fluttering of eye lids awarded him and he was left to drag his limp brother over next to his father.

Dean place Sam down gently and began pacing back and forth.

"_Shit, what can I do? There is no way that I can carry both of them all the way to the Impala! Damn, I'll have to go get it and drive it here."_

Seeing no other option, Dean tried one more time to wake either of his family members and then sprinted off when he got no response.

_Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptap._

The unremitting drumming of Dean's worried fingers on the steering wheel echoed loudly in the eerily silent car.

In the back seat of the car sat the semi conscious John Winchester. The drugs that had coursed heavily through his system before had now thinned out and were taking less and less effect on his growingly conscious mind. He was not who Dean's fingers were tapping so incessantly for.

Next to Dean, in the passenger seat, sat the unconscious Sam. His shallow breaths that had filled the empty corridor before now were even shallower and could not even be heard over the soft roar of the motor.

Dean's eyes flicked anxiously between his brother and the never-ending road before him. Every couple of minutes he would call out to the comatose boy in hopes of arousing him, but each try was unsuccessful. His growing worry was tightening its grip on his chest with every mile his brother's eyes stayed closed.

Finally, he saw the dirt path to the cabin he had been told he could stay in and he turned the car gently onto it. He reached the small, wood house and quickly went to action.

"Dad? Can you walk in by yourself?" Dean asked the man behind him.

A curt nod was the answer he received, followed by the creaking open of the back door.

"Sammy?" He tried again, shaking the form next to him. Sam's only response was to roll his head weakly to the left and lightly nuzzle the hand on his shoulder.

Encouraged by this small show of awareness, Dean hopped out of the car and practically sprinted to the passenger side.

"Ok, Sammy, we're gonna get you inside the cabin now. Feel free to help anytime you want." Sam's eye lids stared back at him, mockingly and Dean could almost picture his little brother saying, _"I'm perfectly fine with you carrying me."_

Dean smirked. _"God, I really must be tired! Well, saving Sammy can be pretty exhausting."_

The older boy gathered his brother in his arms and pulled the lanky figure from the car's interior, grunting as he did so. As quickly as he could manage, Dean carried Sam into the tiny cabin and onto the nearest couch. From here, he grabbed an old shirt from his bag, wet it, and gently wiped the blood of the youngest Winchester's face.

Knowing Sam was out of danger stopped the adrenalin from pumping through the older brother's body and suddenly he felt drained. He practically collapsed onto the edge of the couch, sitting now 2 inches from Sam's unconscious form. With his focus off saving his little brother, he realized how closed he had been to losing him. If he had hesitated and not shot that guy, he would be an only child right about now. Suddenly feeling slightly sick to his stomach and in need of physical contact, Dean found himself trying to brush Sam's rebellious long shag out of eyes.

A melancholy smile reached Dean's lips as he realized how young Sam looked when he was sleep-... unconscious. A tiny droplet of salty water found itself on the brim of Dean's eyelid as the events of the day started to take their told on the man. He whipped it away hurriedly and nearly smacked himself for being such a pussy. He decided that his eyes were just watering because he was exhausted.

"Jesus, Sammy, why do you always have to go and get your ass kicked?" Dean asked, sweeping the hair off the bruised face again, only to shake his head with a small smirk as they fell back in their defiant manner.

"Not my fault," a small murmur answered Dean.

"Sammy? Are you awake?" Dean said, suddenly perking up again.

"Yup. Ow," he said dully as he tried to sit up. Dean, in mother-hen mode, pushed him back down, not so gently.

"Uh-uh, Sam Winchester. You have been out cold for nearly an hour and there is no way in hell that I am carrying you back to this couch after you pass out from trying to walk too soon. Now lay down and rest before I put you to sleep my self." It was an idle threat, and both boys knew it, but Sam knew that his brother could do torturous things that didn't involve any bruising. He shuttered at the thought of the 'Nair in the shampoo' incident.

"Fine," Sam said, slightly pouting. It was then he realized the pounding head ache he had. "Wow," he said, grasping his head to keep the room from spinning, "Jesus, what happened?"

"You got a little too friendly with a possessed man. And then, I, being the amazing brother that I am, saved your little tooshie once again," Dean said with a cocky grin.

"Thanks man," Sam said seriously, not returning the grin. Sam remember how scared he had been when the attacker mauled him. He seriously thought he was going to die.

Dean stared at him for a moment, contemplating whether to be serious or not. He chose the former. "Your welcome."

They sat for a moment in comfortable silence before Sam's brow scrunched in confusion.

"Dean, before I came to, were you… petting me?" Sam asked, knowing full and well that running his finger's through Sam's hair was Deans way of showing affection.

Dean eyes went wide for a second and his cheeks reddened with the embarrassment of his brother knowing this, but they were quickly replace with joking glare and a small smirk.

"Shut up, Samantha, and come help me put some salt barriers up before something can attack that pretty face of yours again."

He stood up and held out a hand, slowly helping his brother to his feet. They put up barriers, just as Dean had said, talking and making jokes quietly as they went, both unaware of the danger that was soon to come.

YAY! Done with the one shot! Haha, you guys must think I am SO behind, but I just watched the final episode yesterday!

And now for an interview, YAY!

Hilary: Hey, guys, how are you? Long time no see!

Sam: How are we? We should be asking YOU that! I can't believe I just heard about this! I had been wondering where you were!

Dean: Yeah, me too!

Hilary: Well, thanks for the concern, but really, I am OBSOLUTELY fine! I just missed you guys! And my writing skills are little bit off, but its ok, they'll come back.

Sam: Aww, don't say that, I liked the story.

Dean: Yeah it was… interesting.

Hilary: Haha, yeah see it wasn't that good but I just really wanted to write a slightly different scene cause I wanted more brotherly cuteness in the final episode of the season SO bad! So there it is!

Dean: Don't get me wrong, I liked me shooting the guy and cocky grin saving Sam's ass, but again you go ruin it with the mushy stuff!

Hilary: Well, you know me. I have some serious issues with brotherly cuteness obsessions.

Sam: Well I thought it was great, really I did.

Hilary: Why, thank you! Well, I am going to go do my two months worth of math homework! I'll see you guys later when I write my next chapter of "In the Caverns of McCullough." Bye!

Sam&Dean: Bye!


End file.
